Father? From me to you
by Honey Nut Loop
Summary: A few Gohan based poems, starting from the cell games and working through the seven year gap. All written from Gohans point of view as though he is talking to Goku.
1. Father Mine?

A poem I wrote about Gohan's running feelings during the cell games. Beginning to end. I skip Gohan's anger really because he's too out of it to think then. Hope you like.

Father Mine?

Father mine? Why is it

That I must fight?

And live with loss,

And do what's right?

-------

Father mine? Why is it we

Who must prevail?

Unthanked by all,

Shunned win or fail?

-------

Father mine? What are,

You doing now?

I won't believe,

I don't see how.

-------

Father mine? Father?

Life so short,

But Death, too late its over, eternal second,

I was a fool, your last resort.

-------

Father mine dear Father,

You're gone for good,

A life for a million, so you say

What's right for you?

No not ok!

-------

Oh Father, dearest Father mine,

Mother weeps but I won't cry.

Useless grief, a last goodbye,

Oh dearest, dearest, Father...why?

Now please R&R. This is my first DBZ poem so criticism, if constructive, is welcomed. I think it's quite sad T-T. My poor dear Gohan Boo hoo (sniffles).

Toodles (sniff, sniff)

Honey Nut Loop


	2. Just Like You

A completely unplanned Sequel to 'Father Mine?' It's about the apparition of the third Son family member. And that's all you're getting out of me. Read on to find out more. Hope you like.

Just Like You

Father? Do you see what you've left behind?

Do you see how mother cries?

It's getting even harder now,

As your family multiplies.

-----

We need you more than ever,

For one plus one makes two,

A babe you'd want to see, Pop,

And he looks just like you.

-----

The same laugh, the same smile,

A way of bringing cheer,

But it breaks me up inside Dad,

To see your face, so clear.

-----

So like you, that's not his fault,

But I wish others didn't see,

For every time they meet him

They say, "He's so like Goku, Chi!"

-----

And now to what we call him,

Not Mark, Not Tom, Not Ben,

He's going to make you proud, I know,

With his name, not yours, 'Goten'.

Well I like it anyway. I think it's cute. At the end anyway. Please R&R. Tell me which you prefer, this or 'Father Mine?' Now go, review, go on. Pur-lese. (puppy dog eyes)

Toodles for now

Honey Nut Loop

P.S. R&R


	3. One Last Time

Ok well I was thinking. What is the one incident that occurred in the seven year gap that was actually…um…filmed? Drawn? Well you know what I mean.

And then it came to me.

Bojack.

For those of you that don't know, well Gohan and the others entered a tournament and then a bunch of evil dudes turned up with a leader called Bojack and then there's lots of fighting and pain and emotional trauma but…well…here's a poem to fill in the details.

Once last time

-----

Carpe Dium. Seize the day,

Or seize the opportunity,

Mother let me have my way,

An act that turned to lunacy.

-----

It started off, a breath of air,

So I could have some fun,

To top it; all my friends were there,

And every match I won.

-----

But, as usual, you might say,

The pleasure could not last,

Blue Demon dropped a darkening ray,

His powers, too strong, too vast.

-----

All attacks were futile,

One by one, I watched friends fall,

And so alone I faced denial,

Courage left me standing tall.

-----

But sentiment holds not the key,

And thus I fought in vain,

Battered, bruised, alone, just me,

My cries came not again.

-----

A final crushing blow,

Descending from above,

Life swept away in final glow,

A residue of love.

-----

But that was not the end you know,

I stood to fight again,

Inspired by a smouldering vow,

A sunshine through the rain.

-----

Saved twice through love and mockery,

By my idol and a fool,

Idiot emerged, a crucial key,

That's right, you guessed, Hercule.

-----

The strangest detail I've yet to tell,

A fact I swear is true,

The reason for this induced Hell,

Came, believe it or not, through you.

-----

But regardless of the sources,

I beat him in the end,

But I did not have to stand alone,

I had more than a friend.

-----

No sight or sound, just lingering sense,

A Father's timed entry,

A chance to see you one last time,

More than I hoped, enough for me.

You have to remember that this movie is before Buu and thus before anyone knows that Goku is going to make an appearance. Hmm, I think you might have to have seen the Bojack movie to catch every hidden implication in this poem but oh well. R&R anyway Please. And those of you that have read my other two poems in this series, well this one should probably go before the Goten one.

Toodles

Honey Nut Loop


	4. Shrouded Mourning

A/N: Hi people. This poem is straight from my strange brain. I wanted to write another but I couldn't think of anything that I knew had happened so I though 'why not write a poem on Gohan's thoughts and feelings on one of the cell game's anniversaries. Here is the result!

On and as for anyone reading this who is also reading my fanfic Shadow in the Light, well I'm really, really, really, sorry I haven't updated in AGES. There's an apology on my bio page if you want the reasons. Just so you know I've written 4000 words of the next chapter. Pretty long huh? If you want I can split the chapter in two and post half now. Tell me what you think would be best in a review.

Shrouded Mourning

* * *

It should be a day of merriment, 

But the opposite is clear,

In this small house in the woods,

Where happiness draws never near.

* * *

I watch their smiles and tears of joy, 

And my heart ruptures within,

As they worship their false idol,

It's a ten-commandment sin.

* * *

But still I smile in tragedy, 

Though in truth all's upside down,

And mother grins and bears the pain,

A topsy-turvy frown.

* * *

And friends, my comrades, they as well, 

Can't hide the dragging throb,

For we all have mirror reflections,

And I hear their tacit sobs.

* * *

The world around's a celebration 

For a contrived memory

And I choke at their remembrance,

This false anniversary.

* * *

But there are times when truth is poison, 

For my pride is not the key,

Thus I retain my silent mourning,

And hide the pain of honesty

* * *

And though none know of the passing, 

Of the tragic shadowed end,

Of a hero's veiled forfeit,

Of a father and a friend.

* * *

The world weeps at his departure, 

A grieving rainbow of pretend.

* * *

By 

Honey Nut Loop

RandR


End file.
